Eth
The Eth are a collection or group of humans who have spent years adapting to the extremely harsh southern deserts. They have become master survivalists who have conquered their environment through the application of magic. In the Blood Storm Wars, the Eth, known for their scholarly qualities, discovered a way to harness a sourcestone for use as fuel for an eldritch war machine. Upon completion of the Ward and the restoration of peace in Telara, the proto-technologies saw application on all facets of life. The Vigil quickly demanded that everyone abandons the study of sourcestone technology. The people of Eth refused this demand, and they were shunned by the gods. Fueled by revenge, the Eth continued to conquer their environment and constructed an empire of city-states ruled by a set of intellectually gifted sorcerer kings. With the help of the sourcestone technology, the power and the influence of the Eth spread throughout Telara. However, things soon became problematic as their technology began to fall into the hand of dragon cultists. Soon after the dragon cultists got hold of this technology, the Eth Empire collapsed. The Eth, fearful of releasing the Blood Storm, buried their treasures in the sand and purged all records of their forbidden practices. The Eth were once again reduced to living as nomads. However, they found a way to preserve their culture through the use of magic to find ways to adapt. They still favor scholarly dedication and finding innovative new solutions to problems. After the collapse of their Empire, a significant portion of the Eth found refuge among their long term allies, the Bahmi. Others migrated to the islands of Mathosia. The Eth were accepted by court magicians and scholars, but generally mistrusted among other races. Eth are known for their very complex minds and aesthetics. They display an affinity for basic shapes and the complex repeating patterns of mathematically-inspired art. They believe that superstition is completely ridiculous and hate people who don't take responsibility for their actions. They believe that destiny is a silly concept. Blind faith is equivalent to mental servitude, in their eyes. Eth and the Defiants The Defiants' technology is based on relics and ancient wisdoms of the Ethian Empire. The ancient civilization first found power in the sourcestone that came from the original rifts. As a result of their lifestyle (being desert people), the Eth were prepared to be self-sufficient and they could manipulate their environment to sustain life. With the help of the sourcestone, the continued to push the limits of both science and magic. The Eth decided to eventually destroy their own empire to keep their technology out of the hands of the dragon cultists. The remaining modern-day Eth are the starting force for the Defiants' goal to reclaim these lost technologies in the name of Telaran defense. The Eth believe that this technology could be used to bring about a second golden age among the people. Gallery File:Eth 1.jpg File:Eth 2.jpg File:Eth 3.jpg File:Eth 4.jpg File:Eth 5.jpg Videos Video:Eth_Female_Customization_from_Rift_Planes_of_Telara_Beta Video:Ethian Male Character Customization Category:Defiant